You
by Padawan AngelinaDaisey
Summary: My teeny tiny Xmas prezzie to you all. A character sits and thinks about their impossible love. No names named; make your own pairing. Possible Slash, Possible Het. Any point, any fandom really. Merry Christmas to you all. XXX


Merry Christmas to you all here on FF.net! How fantastic is TTT? How dare they do that to Haldir? It's not right! It's not fair! I wanted to cry, but I was with people I really didn't want to cry in front of! I love Gollum now . . . My Precioussssssss . . .  
  
As a little present to you all I have written a little 'love' centred fic with a twist! No names are mentioned, fill in the characters yourself, make it your own. If you want, it's slash, if you want, it's het.  
  
Although no characters are mentioned, and in fact, this fic could fit into any fandom (Peter/M-J? Elizabeth/Darcy? Padme/Anakin?), I own diddlysquat. If you know a character, it's not mine, I can assure you of that.  
  
This is dedicated to anyone who feels like taking the time to read it, but especially to my dear Rupi and her marvelous beta-ing. I couldn't do this without you, Master. Slightly less, but still importantly, this is also for Kaj, Elfie, Andi, Amz, Tinkerbell, Saz, Oggy, Nat, Megs, Rose, Klo and my gorgeousnesses Hainy, Mil and Jax. Love you guys. XX P.S Nick? You're a retard.  
  
  
  
You  
  
You watch me. I know you do, I feel your gaze upon me even though you think I don't notice it, and I take it upon myself to admit I really don't mind. I don't mind at all; in fact, your eyes, for me, form one of the brightest points of the day.  
  
In point of fact, if pushed, I would not deny I have strong feelings for you. I stifle a trill of laughter. Strong feelings? It amuses me that even now I try to kid myself, my mind telling my heart to retreat, and slink away with some measure of pride intact.  
  
I tell me heart that I don't love you with every shred of my being, but even my willpower rebels against my wishes and gravitates towards you. You shine so brightly that I fear I may be blinded by your brilliance one day. That your smiles, your laughter, your essence will finally rob me of conscious thought and leave me but a puddle of emotion on the ground. To some that might be a scary thought, but not to me. I cannot think of a single entity anywhere that I feel this way for, that I have felt this way for. And I know that if you leave I will never feel this way again.  
  
My passion for you burns strong and bright, and has done since our meeting so many years ago. My breath was taken away from me even then when I saw you, you seemed so innocent and impressionable that it nearly blanketed the iron will and fierce determination that I know you carry. I admire that about you; you are enigmatically interesting at all times, and I will never learn all there is to know all there is about you, even after a thousand years of study. A thousand years I would willingly spend.  
  
Presently we are both at work, engrossed in our own actions, until I perceive you halting and turning to me. Schooling my expression accordingly, I turn to look at you in reply and once again I forget how to breathe. You are luminous, extraordinary.  
  
You notice my hesitation and raise an eyebrow slightly, lips turning in a slight smile. I flash my best one back in return and delight at the answering hitching of breath over those lips, those luscious lips that I wish to feel on my own...  
  
Your eyes take on a slight sparkle as we gaze at each other. And, Oh! Your eyes! I thought my world had ended the first time I looked into those sparkling orbs. It is oft spoken that the eyes are the window to the soul, and from this saying I must concur that you have the purest, most divine soul ever to grace the earth. You posses the most beautiful eyes I have ever withheld, twinkling in clarity with a color that has been stored in my memory for eternity, lest I forget.  
  
Our beautiful moment of simple contemplation of the other is shattered suddenly by a mundane sound to our side and I feel myself physiologically smashing into the ground. My sudden thought brings a tear to my eyes and I blink it away.  
  
We are from different worlds. We can never be. We would never be accepted. We would be living a lie.  
  
But that will never stop me loving you.  
  
+_+_+_+_+  
  
Padawan AngelinaDaisey Barancristeil 


End file.
